


The Plan

by sonneta



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonneta/pseuds/sonneta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrid really did love it when a plan came together.  Spoilers for "Marionette".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

Astrid could tell that things had changed between Olivia and Peter. Peter stopped going with Olivia when she had to question a suspect or talk to Broyles. In turn, Olivia sometimes asked Astrid to go on these trips, and Peter would stay and look after Walter.

More than that, things clearly weren't quite right between them. The old easiness was gone - Peter didn't tease Olivia anymore. When Olivia shut herself into the office, it was now up to Astrid to go in and try to talk to her.

One day, she thought she'd had enough. Both of them were so stubborn - if they would just listen to each other - if they would just admit that they missed each other, they could be together. If Olivia would just forgive Peter; if Peter would just forgive himself...

So, she came up with a plan, and trusted Walter to go along with it. Astrid was smart - and she could be devious, even, if the situation called for it. This time, when Olivia asked Astrid to go with her, she made her excuse (that Walter needed her cryptology skills for a special ZFT project), and then all but shoved Peter into going, instead.

Peter protested, but finally relented when Astrid insisted cheerily that she "didn't see any reason he couldn't go."

Astrid smiled to herself, and hummed. She'd lowered Olivia's tire just enough that they should run out of air in the country. She'd also made sure that both Olivia and Peter's cell phones would fail to receive a signal. The two of them would be *forced* to work together - and would hopefully work out their problems.

When Peter and Olivia finally returned later that day, they were both laughing.

"Where have you two been? Astro and I were worried," Walter said.

"Tire went flat, and we couldn't get a cell signal," Olivia said.

"Yeah, it was the darnedest thing," Peter said. "I bet you wouldn't know a thing about it, huh, Astrid?"

Astrid just smiled, noticing Peter's hand across Olivia's back. She really did love it when a plan came together.


End file.
